Recently, technologies have arisen that allow near field coupling (such as wireless power transfers (WPT) and near field communications (NFC)) between electronic devices in close proximity to each other and more particularly, thin portable electronic devices. Both near field coupling functions use radio frequency (RF) antennas in each of the devices to transmit and receive electromagnetic signals. Because of user desires (and/or for esthetic reasons) many of these portable devices are small (and becoming smaller), and tend to have exaggerated aspect ratios when viewed from the side. As a result, many of these thin portable devices incorporate flat antennas, which use coils of conductive material as their radiating antennas for use in near field coupling functions.
A conventional wireless charging configuration in the thin portable devices includes a limited operational function. For example, the thin portable device is limited to indicate presence of charging or non-charging between portable devices. In this example, energy is wasted due to poor charging performance. Accordingly, an algorithm may be implemented to optimize the WPT between these portable devices.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.